


Special Alone Time

by eerian_sadow



Series: cotton candy bingo [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Microfic, happily alone, multiple variation on the same theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics, showing how people don't always need to be with someone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> for cottoncandy_bingo, filling my happily alone square and making my bingo for 2014. yay!
> 
>  
> 
> There are so many different ways to be happily alone that i couldn't settle on just one, so i went with a series of microfics (each starring a different cast member) to cover some of them. and yes, i chose that particular title on purpose.

1\. Perceptor sighed happily as he settled into his favorite seat. His room was a welcome respite from the bustle of the University and the quiet a balm to his overstimulated processor. All he needed was a nice instrumental music track and the latest science journal and everything would be perfect.

2\. Wheeljack hummed happily to himself as he worked, immersing himself in the complex mathematics of his latest design and enjoying the silence of a lab that was (currently) free of any company.

3\. "When are you going to get out there and find a man to take care of you?" her aunt asked, frowning at the physics book at Carly's elbow. 

"I don't need a man to 'take care' of me, Aunt Dee." The younger woman shrugged. "Besides, I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend or getting married. I'm doing great in school and I've been offered a really great position at a research facility in Seattle at the end of the semester. I'm really going places!"

"When I was your age, girls didn't think like that. They knew their place was in the home and raising their families."

"Not every woman wanted that, even when you were a kid. I'm happy with my life." Carly picked up her book to leave. "If I ever get married, it'll be because I'm ready for it. Until then, I am living for me and loving every minute."

4\. Chip waved to the bus driver--one of his favorites, an older woman who kept bumps to a minimum and let him manage his own chair--and rolled down the ramp. She had parked perfectly on the sidewalk so that he didn't have any trouble getting to the theater's ticket counter. He rolled up and, with a smile at the clerk, he bought a ticket for the new superhero movie.

The clerk gave him a smile in return as she handed him the ticket and wished him a good afternoon. The scientist turned away from the counter and headed inside the megaplex. The older man at who was manning the ticket box was a familiar face and they took a moment to talk about Chip's latest project at the university before he continued on inside.

There was no line at the concession stand when he got his popcorn, and he reflected on how much he enjoyed not having to worry about running into careless people--or, more accurately, having careless people run into him--or having to listen to the unintentional insults of people who didn't understand what his life was really like on days like today. The theater was blessedly empty, except for the staff (who mostly all knew him by now) and the few other people who had odd schedules that allowed them to attend empty screenings.

It was nice. It let him feel "normal" for a while.

Feeling content, Chip paid for his concessions and headed into his theater. 

5\. Prowl slipped into the rec room and sat down at the table closest to the door. He pulled out the small cube of energon he kept in his subspace and the datapad containing the next month's schedule. He activated it, looking over the notes Jazz had left for his team's particular needs and then took a sip of energon.

The noise of the rec room, from Sideswipe's video game to the too-loud laughter of the Dinobots--faded into the background as he contemplated the necessary changes. The other Autobots gave him knowing looks, but no one interrupted the tactician as he worked. Prowl would be social when he was ready and not a second before.


End file.
